


走路的时候不要东张西望

by Arien_usagi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双性, 民国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arien_usagi/pseuds/Arien_usagi
Summary: 拉郎cp，不喜点×迫于生计不得不到军阀家唱堂会的小花旦
Relationships: 晰栎





	走路的时候不要东张西望

“管老板，海军王司令家里下月唱堂会，说要请您唱游园惊梦。”

“能推了吗？”管栎一脸嫌恶，听说这王司令是个兵痞子，杀人如麻粗俗不堪，简直就是个屠夫，风评极差，很是不想接触

“这...听说这位司令可不好惹呀...”

“啧，真麻烦，去吧去吧！不就唱个折子戏，唱完赶紧走，给多少钱？”也是得考虑考虑，戏班都快揭不开锅了  
.  
.  
.

开场之前管栎透过帘子缝隙悄悄看了看外边，那王司令就坐在前头“这人...好像也不像传闻的那样，看着倒是...斯斯文文？怎么还有点好看...算了，不瞎想了，还是唱完赶紧走，跟他们这些人少打交道，免得惹出事端”管栎摇了摇头

“........不到园林，怎知春色如许”  
.  
.  
.  
管栎坐在镜子前准备开始卸行头，想起下场前...  
“怎么还差点把自己给绊倒了，还好站稳了，不然丢人可丢大了，爱看帅男人这毛病怎么就改不了！！！”管栎羞得直咬嘴唇

—————另一方面，散场后—————

王晰走到戏台上，捡起管栎掉落的手绢，放在鼻子前轻闻了一下，是好闻的香粉味“拿去还给他吧”

————————————————————

卸好了行头刚要卸妆的管栎催促大家“收拾完赶紧走吧，别多停留。怎么都不吱声？”管栎扭头看了看戏班的众人，看大家大气都不敢出，心想自己也没那么吓人吧，站起身又往门口一看才看见王晰站在那，司令就是不一样啊，气场压得人不敢轻举妄动

“我找管老板有点事情，能麻烦各位先离开一下吗？”众人如获大赦赶忙离开还把门带上了。“该死的，这男人声音怎么这么好听，低沉又有磁性”管栎的耳朵一下子就红了，下面还隐隐有了反应

“早就听说管老板戏好扮相美，一直想见见，可惜没有机会”王晰一步一步靠近管栎“方才你掉了样东西在台上，我怕你找不着着急，特意给你拿过来了”但他并不急着把手绢还给管栎，反倒绕到他身后坐了下来，戴着白色手套的手掏出那条手绢“说吧，这手绢是不是你故意扔在那的？嗯？”

没想到绊那一下手绢掉了还偏偏被他给捡到，这可麻烦了，他要是误会自己有什么歹意，这条命今天怕不是要交代在这儿了“司令大人，我哪有那胆子，是我绊了一下不小心掉了”

“我看你胆子不小嘛管老板，我怎么知道你是不是在上边下了毒等着刺杀我呢！”

“我没有啊，这真就是个普通的手绢！”管栎果然被他吓住了

“哦？那你要怎么证明你不是来刺杀我的？”王晰一把把人揽进怀里，捏着管栎的下巴说“要不你让我搜搜身，看你带什么危险品没有？”

被压着紧贴在王晰身上，感受到他下腹那又硬又热的东西顶着自己管栎才明白自己被耍了“司令大人，您别拿我寻开心了...”

“怎么，你不想吗？刚才是谁在台上来回来去地瞟我啊？”说着开始摩挲管栎好看的薄唇“再说...你这下面可有东西顶着我了，我不得看看怎么回事儿？”

“是我错了，我以后都不敢了，您放过我这回吧”管栎现在真的一动也不敢动，幸好妆还没卸，看不出他现在脸有多红

王晰摸上管栎勃起的部位，隔着衣服抚摸起来“来，把裤子脱了让我好好搜搜，你自己不脱我可帮你脱”管栎又羞又怕，只得听话地把裤子脱掉，好在戏服够长，遮住了他的私密部位

“坐到我腿上来”王晰毫不客气，捏了捏管栎的屁股直接就往隐秘是地方摸去却摸到了寻常男子不会有的东西“我步香闺怎便把全身现...呵，敢情是这么回事”

管栎想他一定是恶心自己这与别人不同的身子，正想逃跑却被抓得更紧“没想到...管老板还真是身怀宝物啊”说完摘掉手套，抓起桌上的发油倒在手上慢慢插进了管栎的身体

管栎被他的动作惊了一下“您...不会嫌我恶心吗...”王晰笑了笑“为什么要恶心？一会儿你就明白你这身子能让你多快乐了”看扩张得也差不多了，王晰撸了两下将自己的阴茎插入了管栎的小穴抽插了起来

“啊!....好烫....”管栎还是第一次体验身体被这样填满的感觉，一直以来他都害怕别人觉得自己是怪胎而不敢让人触碰甚至看见那与别人不同的部位，可是这个男人不光不讨厌还说他美...

王晰又摸到了他的后穴，用手指在穴口划圈打转“这里也要检查检查”就这润滑将手指插了进去

“别，司令大人，别...啊！”  
“摸到了是不是？”王晰贴在他耳边说“你这下面的小嘴...挺会咬啊”  
“别说了，快别说了”管栎羞得别开脸闭上了眼睛  
“把眼睛睁开，看着我”王晰捏着他的下巴把他的脸扳了过来，管栎睁开眼，和他四目相对，两人默契地吻上了对方

“唔........不行，要.....”在两个敏感点同时被按压的情况下管栎很快颤抖着射了出来

“管栎，你好棒啊...”在管栎第三次高潮的时候王晰也终于缴械了

“戏服都脏了，改天我赔你一套”王晰抱着瘫在他怀里的人“以后记着，走路别东张西望“


End file.
